


Grimore

by network



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory, Fake lore/grimore entries, Gen, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: a collection of grimore/item lore entries for both canon and oc characters
Kudos: 3





	Grimore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde & F!Guardian

A transcript of a message from Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6; recipient unknown. Dated [//////].

_ "We always knew she was special. Well, I did, at least._

_ Shame you never met the kid, when she first showed up. The Speaker had long since taken an interest in the Ghost that ended up Choosing her, claiming he would Choose the Guardian to save us all. Parroting off all that legendary chosen Guardian stuff that Saint always did. Heh- apple never falls far from the tree, huh?_

_ Anyway, point is, kid was special. Had a lotta eyes on ‘er. And damn did she live up to expectations. Took out an Archon at a week old like it was nothing! Never been prouder to be a Hunter more than I was then. Except for- well, let’s not get into that._

_ -has a lot on her –- sure, but I – you’ll like --. Reminds me – you, in --. Don’t piss ----, or yo--- be answ--- her wife. ---- she’ll --- your brains out. ---------------------------------------."_

** _ CONNECTION LOST._ **


End file.
